rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Road To Le Mans
Porsche: Road To Le Mans is an event that allows players to win the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). It was introduced as a time-limited special event in the Le Mans Update (v2.3), since Aston Martin Racing Update (v3.2) the event has been a part of the Legend category. To unlock, players must earn 35 trophies in the Zenith Series career series. Completing Road To Le Mans unlocks Vertex Series and Endurance Kings. The players will have 6 days to complete all 12 stages with all stages unlocked without waiting. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Road To Le Mans challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Road To Le Mans. Stage 01 (Getting Their Attention) Players who successfully complete all the goals given in the first stage (Getting Their Attention) will be rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players have to race the NISSAN SILVIA (S15), Ford Focus RS, Chevrolet Cobalt SS or NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-spec (R34) on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this page: Tips for Stage 01 Stage 02 (Proof) Players who successfully complete all the goals given in the second stage (''Proof) will be rewarded with 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, Aston Martin Vanquish or Porsche Carrera GT on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this page: Tips for Stage 02 Stage 03 (Invitation) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the third stage (''Invitation) will be rewarded with 5 and the Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe (if not owned). Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, Aston Martin Vanquish or Porsche Carrera GT on different circuits. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this page: Tips for Stage 03 Stage 04 (The Rivals) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the fourth stage (''The Rivals) will be rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X, Porsche 911 GT3 Cup, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 or Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 on different circuits. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this page: Tips for Stage 04 Stage 05 (Orientation) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the fifth stage (''Orientation) will be rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X, Porsche 911 GT3 Cup, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 or Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 on Circuit des 24 Heures and Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this page: Tips for Stage 05 Stage 06 (Preparation) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the sixth stage (''Preparation) will be rewarded with 10 and the Porsche 911 GT3 Cup. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X, Porsche 911 GT3 Cup, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 or Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 on different circuits. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this page: Tips for Stage 06 'Stage 07 (Meeting the 919) The seventh stage (Meeting the 919) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). Players who successfully complete Stage 7 will be rewarded with 15 . For tips and advice on stage 07, see this page: Tips for Stage 07 'Stage 08 (Refinement) The eighth stage (Refinement) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). Players who successfully complete Stage 8 will be rewarded with 20 . Completing the first challenge will unlock the Body and Suspension upgrades. Completing the third challenge will start a 30 minutes analyzing and then unlock the Brakes and Tires & Wheels upgrades. Time is needed to be in sync for those 30 minutes delays and can be skipped for . The player can't enter any races before the analyzing is finished. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this page: Tips for Stage 08 'Stage 09 (''Perfection) The ninth stage (Perfection) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). Players who successfully complete Stage 9 will be rewarded with 25 . Completing the second challenge will unlock the Drivetrain upgrades. Completing the fifth challenge will start a 45 minutes analyzing and then unlock the Engine and Exhaust upgrades. Time is needed to be in sync for those 45 minutes delays and can be skipped for . The player can't enter any races before the analyzing is finished. For tips and advice on stage 09, see this page: Tips for Stage 09 'Stage 10 (''Scrutiny) The tenth stage (Scrutiny)) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the choice to drive the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014), Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2014) and TOYOTA TS040 Hybrid (2014). Players who successfully complete Stage 10 will be rewarded with 30 . For tips and advice on stage 10, see this page: Tips for Stage 10 'Stage 11 (''True Test) The eleventh stage (True Test) takes place at Circuit des 24 Heures using the same car as chosen in Stage 10. Players who successfully complete Stage 11 will be rewarded with 40 . For tips and advice on stage 11, see this page: Tips for Stage 11 'Stage 12 (''The Home Stretch) The twelfth and final stage (The Home Stretch) of the Road of the Le Mans takes place again on the Circuit des 24 Heures using the same car as in Stage 10. Players who successfully complete Stage 12 will unlock the Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2014), and TOYOTA TS040 Hybrid (2014), and also unlock the Vertex Series career and Endurance Kings bonus series found in the Legend category, and earn 80 and the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014), or in some cases when the car isn't offered, R$250,000 is rewarded as an alternative. For tips and advice on stage 12, see this page: Tips for Stage 12 'Completion Rewards' Useful Links Here are some useful links for navigating this site: Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - The most profitable race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car with upgrade and PR values Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - Whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Information on car damage per race track * Ways of Gold Farming - Na299 blog on how to farm gold in challenges * RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Category:Audi Category:Porsche Category:TOYOTA Category:Ford Category:NISSAN Category:Chevrolet Category:Aston Martin Category:Lamborghini Category:Dodge Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:Legend Special Events Category:Road To Le Mans